In My Dreams
by SongtotheMoon17
Summary: "That same mischievous smile reappeared on her face. "Seduce me," she told him softly. "Write letters to me …" As she spoke, he got lost in her gold eyes until, suddenly, she disappeared." 2 years after the events of Breaking Dawn, Mike begins having very intense and lifelike dreams about a woman he thinks he's never met in his life. Until he actually meets her. Read and Review! :)


Hey guys! This is my very first Twilight fanfic ever. I'm not particularly a huge fan and I had refused to watch the last two movies for years until I found out MyAnna Buring played Tanya from the Denali clan and I decided that I had to watch it. I had read all the other books before the other movies came out, so I guess you could say I was a bigger fan at one point. But, since I am posting this, I suppose it's safe to say that I do like Twilight to an extent. Please go easy on me! The dream sequence at the beginning is inspired by Henry's dream of Anne Boleyn in season one of the Tudors, if anyone watches that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In My Dreams<p>

Prologue

_He was walking down a long corridor lit with candles. Where was he? It seemed to be an old palace of some sorts, telling by the elegance. Daring, he walked forward and around a corner. There, in front of him, was a ballroom. And there in the middle of it, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen._

_ Her curly hair was of a lovely reddish blonde and fell past her waist. Some of her curls were pulled off her face into a sort of half-do. She was impossibly beautiful with her pale skin and perfect features. Almost like a delicate doll. The dress she wore appeared as if it could be from another century long ago, but that didn't make it any less beautiful._

_ The woman looked back at him with a smirk on her face that just succeeded in increasing her beauty. Then, she simply turned and bolted from the room, a mischievous glint still in her eyes. At that moment, something inside of him panicked and he instantly began to run after her, afraid of losing her. She passed through a doorway at the other end of the ballroom and looked over her shoulder at him. It dawned on him then: she wanted him to chase her. So he followed her through the doorway. She had just disappeared through the second doorway next to his that led back into the ballroom and gave him a grin from there. The two proceeded to chase each other around the two doorways in circles. The next time he rounded the doorway, however, she had completely disappeared again._

_ He stared down the hall adjacent to the two doorways and stood hesitantly for a few moments. Slowly, he began to walk to the next room. Upon entering, he saw her leaning back on a step that led up to a large, elegant chair. The mischievous look was still gracing her features._

_ In a moment, he was on her, hand clutching the hem if her dress. He probably would have gone farther, but she stopped him by pulling his hand away. "No, not like this," she said, her beautiful voice showing traces of an accent he couldn't place._

_ "How?" he asked, standing back from her._

_ That same mischievous smile reappeared on her face. "Seduce me," she told him softly. "Write letters to me …" As she spoke, he got lost in her gold eyes until, suddenly, she disappeared. "And poems, I love poems," her voice came from behind him now and he turned to see her with her hand resting against the doorframe. "Ravish me with your words." He walked towards the doors and stood before her while she slowly backed away, pulling a door shut with each hand. "Seduce me," she whispered. And then the doors were closed._

Mike jerked awake with a slightly startled yell and bolted up in bed, his breathing heavy. He had had the same dream every night for the last few weeks. Every once in a while, another small bit would appear, which led him to wonder if they had been there all along, but were simply pieces he had forgotten before he woke up. The woman in the dreams … she looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. Every night, however, he shrugged it off and concluded he probably didn't know her. But, boy, did he wish that he did.

"Baby, you okay?" he heard Jessica ask as she came out of the bathroom. She normally got ready for work much earlier than him since her shifts started earlier.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Just a dream." _She's gone._

Jessica looked him over suspiciously before shrugging. "Okay, see you after work," she said in her annoying tone, giving him a peck on the lips.

When Jessica left the room, Mike flopped back down on the bed, sighing. He wished Jessica could be more like the woman in his dreams. No. He wished he could have the woman in his dreams, not Jessica. The dreams were changing, becoming more intense since the first one. Before last night, he had never attempted to get into her … dress … before. The 'seduce me' speech had also never been there. The dreams were changing.

* * *

><p>I know it's kind of short, but it's a prologue. The other chapters will be longer, I promise. I just kind of wanted to get this posted because I don't think there are enough good stories about Tanya. And I hate reading the ones where she is the bad guy. Remember to leave a review, some suggestions, or whatever. Even if you just want to say hi! Until next time! x<p> 


End file.
